


Reborn

by Cantar



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the island..they can't be Lex and Clark...so they become something different and hopefully better..Kal and Alexander...Slash. Clex..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the show or anything else and I’m not gaining profit just playing with the characters. It’s in Lex’s POV after the island and Clark isn’t back from being Kal.

Alexander’s POV

I woke days ago in pain and sore. The first faces I saw were doctors and nurses before I slept again. The following day, I was awake for four hours in which I learned I couldn’t remember what happened, my name or anything else. After that day, I didn’t speak—I was scared to after a man with very long dark curls and ruff demeanor appeared angry with me for something I didn’t do. They say he is my father but I have a small piece of hope that they’re wrong about him or at least my identity—they aren’t.

My name is Alexander Luthor but everyone calls me, Lex. I don’t like the name Lex because it sounds wrong, so I have everyone call me, Alexander. I’m stuck in bed for three days before my father Lionel returns to take me to the penthouse. I’m dressed in a suit with a long wool coat, all black. I don’t like black and I want to go home, NOT TO A PENTHOUSE! Fear bubbles up into my chest and while Lionel and the doctors aren’t looking I ran out of there.

I need to get away from the dark voices calling for Lex. I dash down hallways and behind doors so I’m no longer in the recovery unit. People look at me frightened but I’m far more scared then they are because the voice is back calling for Lex. I turn to see Lionel, a doctor, and two huge men that could take me down if I don’t hurry. I turn back and run right into a woman almost dropping her. I catch her in time only letting the others come closer but I can’t leave her once I look into her eyes.

They are soft green-blue and when she says my name, Lex, it doesn’t feel like a curse. The two men reach out for me but I hug her frightened they’ll take me away from her when she feels close to home. I hold her tight and whisper into her ear, “Please, Please! Don’t let them take me.” I begin to cry and beg her not to let me go and she gasps in surprise. The two men tug at my body trying to pry me away from her light but then her arms wrap around me.

In the mist of all the yelling, curses, and orders to release this woman, I feel safe in her arms. “Let him go Martha,” my father says and I sob harder but she makes no move to release me and I thank God for it. “What is going on Lionel,” she says in a harsh voice that I’m sure she doesn’t use often. She starts to sooth me and I quiet down almost immediately wanting to stay there but aware of Lionel behind me. “Nothing. Am taking Lex to the penthouse hopefully to 'shock' his memory back from his blocked brain. He has no recollection of who he is,” Lionel says in a commanding tone. 

This beautiful light woman named Martha did not shake in Lionel’s presence instead she tilted her head and looked at me. She smiled sweetly after a moment then looked at Lionel, a cold mask upon her face saying, “He’ll be coming home with me and Jonathan. I wouldn’t mind the company if he needs to be nursed back to health and I’m sure Jonathan can use the help since Clark left.” Who was this woman? How was it that she made Lionel agree to such arrangement? I must have known her as Lex because Lionel stressed the fact that I couldn’t remember any of the past but she didn’t relent. I was so glad when Lionel and his backup left me in her hands.

She dried my tears and kissed my cheeks saying, “Oh, Lex am so happy that you’re alive and well.” Her hand slide into mine almost as if she were my mother. “Alexander. Please call me, Alexander,” I whispered in the busy atmosphere of this part of the hospital. She smiled sweetly at me and said, “Well Alexander am Martha Kent. I live in Smallville the same town your home is at.” Smallville, it doesn’t seem like a place Lex would live in BUT Alexander might like it. A small part of my brain wondered what she was doing in Metropolis General so I asked, “Is there something wrong with your health?”

Martha smiled sadly replying, “No, My husband Jonathan Kent has some heart problems. He should be out in a moment then we got a long drive home.” I smiled at her and that seemed to shock her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile at someone other then Clark,” she whispered looking at our entwined hands. It was the second time she said that name and something in me bubbled in happiness so I asked, “Whose Clark?” Sadness immediately fell upon her and I regretted the question and began to apologize when she shook her head, a tear escaping her eyes. 

“He is our son, Clark Kent. He ran away after somethings happened at our home and the fact that you were proclaimed dead didn’t help any. He’s your best friend,” she said. I searched my mind for any information for Clark but came up with nothing. “Martha,” a deep light voice said drawing our attention to man looking at us. “Stay here a moment. I need to tell him what happened,” she said standing and going to her husband. I studied their appearances as they talked softly. Martha was a short middle age woman with red hair shoulder length. She was tanned lightly from the summer sun and she seemed to radiate good to anyone who came near.

Jonathan was a tall man so his head when he spoke gently and lovingly to Martha. He had a farmer’s build lean for work yet I was sure muscles laid beneath his slight large clothes. He had short blond brown curls, a five o’clock shadow on his chin yet he smiled gently almost as if he could stop a smile and his dark blue eyes showed his character well. They made a perfect couple. Why would someone run away from them? They walked back toward me and I noticed they held hands. Jonathan looked me over as confusion and amusement played in his eyes,” Lex?” he said gently. I smiled at him and received shock again for the action.

Jonathan grinned and said, “Well Lex as I said once before you’re always welcomed at our home.” I smiled at his soft voice and did indeed feel welcomed but I corrected him, “Alexander, please, call me Alexander.” Jonathan looked at me studying, my pose and face narrowing his eyes before letting a slow smile across his face saying, “Alexander,” shaking my hand. We walked quietly toward the parking lot and once the sun touched my skin, I sighed and breathed deeply. Martha giggled at me and Jonathan grinned but it was nice to be in the sun and freedom spread through me.

A breeze flew by us causing the Kents to gasp in surprise but I burst out laughing as the feeling of home popped into my body before it was gone with the sudden breeze. Martha and Jonathan looked every which way before tugging me along towards a red truck which we squeezed into. I was lucky to get the window seat and stared in awe at the golden and green fields. “How long have I lived in Smallville,” I asked turning to question my existence. “About three years since Clark entered high school,” Jonathan said glancing at me. I frowned to say, “I wish I knew him. Every time you say his name I feel something twist in my gut.” 

Martha and Jonathan glance at each other before Martha voiced, “What kind of feeling?” I look at her feeling my face smile slowly then replied, “Its like am coming home and I feel safe but it’s a fleeting feeling.” Jonathan looked at me then away as I asked,” Do I know anyone else in Smallville besides you and your son?” Martha nodded saying,” Yes. You know Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and Lana Lang who is also your business partner. They are all your friends along with,” I finished the sentence for her, “Clark’s.” Jonathan flinched at the mention of Clark but only said,” I’m going to have to show you how to feed, clean, and wash the horses stalls, Alexander then I’ll introduce you to the rest of the work tomorrow.” I nodded understanding the change of subject and I leaned into the worn cushions as the radio began to play music. I must have fallen asleep for the remainder of the ride because Martha padded my shoulder.

I awoke to the drive up to a yellow house surrounded by a white picket fence and flowers. “You live here,” I asked in awe as the truck pulled up along side the fence. “Yes, its my father’s house or rather my mother’s since women back then ran the household,” Jonathan said and Martha nudged him with a look before he added, “And now women can be and do whatever they please. I’m glad for that.” Martha smiled kissing Jonathan lovingly and I wondered; would I ever love so freely? We entered the house and it was filled with warmth and love, yet sadness hung in the air. I tilted my head and imagined the laughter the house once held vowing it would return even if I could only hope it healed. 

“You’ll be staying in Clark’s room, we don’t have any other room and it would be weird to place you in the loft,” Jonathan said grabbing at a sandwich Martha handed him and me. I nodded asking, “Loft?” Martha replied,” In the barn we had a hay loft but when Clark was six, we had to sell the horses so no more hay was needed. We turned it into a fortress for him and Pete to play in and we couldn’t take it away from him when we bought the three horses so instead we filled one stall with hay.” I nodded, it made sense, every growing boy needed a place to get away from the world. We finished eating and Jonathan led me outside to do some work with horses. 

The horses seemed to know me and were comfortable to me being around. The work was hard and rewarding but when we left the barn; I was dirty and smelly, hay stuck to my clothes and shoes. “Oh, Alexander! I should have had you change, now you can never wear it again,” Martha fussed over me. I smiled at her saying, “I don’t really like suits, so it’s fine by me.” This coaxed a laugh from both Kents causing me to beam at them. “I found some clothes that might fit you but I called the castle and Sam said he would send over more clothes,” Martha said handing me a clean set of clothes pointing me toward the restroom for a shower.  
Once I was thoroughly clean, I grabbed my clothes finding a trash bag and tossed my suit and shoes into it and throw it away. “I never thought I’d see the day a Luthor throw away a expensive suit,” said Jonathan watching me and Martha gave him a look so he added,” but I’m glad I did.” I chuckled at him saying,” I’m glad you both were,” earning a smile from each. “Sam came by while you were in the shower and bought two suitcases which lugged upstairs. First door to the left,” Martha said as I went up the stairs. I found the correct door entering to a small room with a twin size bed with a bright red covers.

Everything about the room stood out and felt familiar and welcoming. On the bed sat the suitcases to which I opened to find long sleeves shirts of blues and purples, slacks, underwear, jeans, and some button downs of the same color. I found three pairs of shoes next to the closet black boots for working, dress shoes, and a pair of tennis shoes. I slide open the closet to find empty hangers and regular teenage clothes handing in the back. I hung what went into the closet then found an empty drawer putting away socks, underwear, and two sets of p.j.s made of silk. Finally tossing the suitcases at the bottom of the bed and felt ready to live here.

It was five o’clock and I felt tired so I stretched out on the bed letting my heart go crazy before it settled to lull me to sleep. My eyes opened as a sound came from my door before settling on the clock that read 9p.m. The door opened and Martha’s head popped in that I gave her a sleepy smile. “I didn’t mean to wake you but we just wanted to make sure you were okay,” she said Jonathan’s head popping out above hers. I yawned saying, “I’m fine but what time do farmer’s wake?” Jonathan grinned saying, “When the sun rises which is about 6 a.m.” I gasped in surprise but nodded saying,” I’ll be there. Good night.” Martha smiled and they began to pull away so I spoke again,” Thank you for being me here.” They smiled softly and said,” Good Night.” They left and I settled back into the soft mattress wrapped in a red blanket, I fell asleep again unaware of the coming troubles. 

Dream  
I was lost in the darkness that surrounded me. Panic set into my body and I had trouble breathing. “Help,” I shouted twisting in my position since I could go no further in my place. “Is someone there?” I shouted hearing footsteps echo around me. Lionel stepped forward and I sobbed in fear as he grabbed my arm hurting it. “Let me go,” I cried scared that he would hurt me. Then he was shoved away by a single golden hand from behind me. Warm arms embraced me calming me into the body behind me as a strong loving voice whispered to me, “I’ll never hurt you. I love you.” Before I had time to reply he was gone and I…

I awoke shoving the covers off of me gasping for air and shivering from the loneness in the dream. I touched my face and found tears streaming down it. I glanced around the room finding comfort in my surroundings. My eyes landed on a picture of the boy named Clark. I found it on the fireplace mantel and stole it up to the room two weeks ago. I smiled as I remembered how I fell asleep at the table at dinner time because I was tired from a day’s work. Jonathan teased me about it and Martha focused on getting me to eat since she thought I was too skinny. I had gotten use to the work load and found I loved farming which had no serious worries. 

I spent time in the loft finding it comforting and interesting with its items. I even got to meet one of Lex’s friends, a girl named Chloe Sullivan, a Smallville High reporter. She was a short blond with a pixie cut, beautiful lady and friendly, exciting, ecstatic and someone I liked. We talked and I found she would make a great friend and she promised to take me to a place called the Talon, a coffee shop to meet the others. I focused on the picture again and blushed for no reason what so ever. The Kent boy was gorgeous and I wondered if the picture did him justice. 

He stood at the loft window dressed in worn jeans, brown boots, and a red shirt. He had raven black hair cut short to his ear, stunning blue-green eyes, a brilliant smile that could make the sun jealous, down to muscles body and tanned skin. He was my friend and as odd as it seemed, I spoke to the picture so I could keep that connection. I grabbed the frame looking at him smile and whispered, “I had another nightmare. I think you’re the someone who saves me from Lionel. I get the same feeling that I have when I look at you or when someone says your name. I hope you’re happy wherever you are, safe and healthy too. I think Martha is trying to care for me as she hopes you’re caring for yourself. They miss you. I do, too, even if I don’t know you. I try to make them smile thinking you wouldn’t want them to be unhappy.”

“Its odd how life treats us but we still manage to survive and I guess your parents are just doing that…surviving. I hope they have more to live for since I got here but I think you need to come home. Fill that Clark Kent size hole you left,” I finish lying down again. Chloe is introducing me to Pete and Lana tomorrow,” I say glancing at the clock it flashed 1 a.m.,” or rather this afternoon. I’m scared they won’t like me. From what I heard everyone doesn’t like me except you. You gave me a chance when others wouldn’t. I wonder do you miss me?” I held the frame to my pillow breathing deeply imaging Clark’s scent before falling asleep again. 

Someone as banging at my door before bursting into the room; Chloe stood there a smile on her face. “Wake up, Alexander! It’s eleven on a Saturday and you’re not up yet,” she said jumping onto me causing me to groan. “Get off,” I moan feeling my bones and muscle shift in my skin. She tsked at me saying, “Is that how you treat a friend?” going limp and putting more weight on me. Martha was right…I’m too skinny. “Good Morning, Chlo’! Now get off, you’re hurting me,” I say as polite as I can while holding in my laughter. She smiled at me wiggling her eyebrows before jumping from the bed taking the covers with her. Something sounded as it landed on the floor, Clark’s picture. 

She reached for it before I could grab it saying,” What’s this doing here?” I blush a deep red am sure since she looks at me with a knowing smile. “I took it because when I have nightmares hechasesthemaway,” I say in one breath hoping she understands. “Oh,” she says handing it back to me and I look at her with concern asking, “You won’t tell Martha or Jonathan, I took it?” She smiled at me sitting next to me to say, “No, I can understand having something that chases nightmares away. I use to have this action figure after my mom left who chased away the dreams of my dad leaving me too.” I smiled instantly at her and she returns the smile saying, “Besides, I wouldn’t put it pass Martha to know it’s up here. She is one smart Momma.” 

I chuckle and nodded she was right, I’m also aware that Martha might knew I had it and not taking it from me endeared her more to me. “Okay we’ll need to dress you,” she said standing to open the closet and pull black slacks, a blue button down, tossing me the dress shoes, then walked to the drawers pulling black socks and a pair of underwear. “Shower, I’ll make the bed,” she said pointing me into the direction of the restroom. I do as told saluting her as I leave hearing her say,” That’s right follow the order.” When I return dressed and showered to the room its spotless something I’ve never seen before. I hadn’t tried to tidy the room because it felt wrong but it looked nice when it was, Chloe was reading on the bed. 

“Wow,” I say watching her smile at me before saying, “Always wanted to clean the place. Now if only I could do the loft.” I give her a worried look causing her smile to falter saying, “No, you can’t touch the loft. I like it the way it is so NO touching the loft.” Chloe smiled raising her hands in mock surrender repeating, “No touching the loft,” before standing to led me away giving a faulty good-byes to the Kents. We talked, laughed and even joked on the way into town about all kinds of things. When we reached the Talon, she pulled into the curb and sighed. “Okay, so I told them about your situation and they seemed to understand but they might have slip ups,” Chloe said looking at the coffee shop before glancing at me. I gave her a weak smile, taking a deep breath before exiting her tiny car.

The warmth of the sun spread through me and I felt happy as if someone was watching over me causing an easy smile to cross my face. I glanced around hoping to find the loving feeling towards me and found that people stared at me since it was the third time I traveled into town since my arrival. Most locals didn’t believe that I couldn’t remember anything and others didn’t know how to act around me but they were polite when I came with Martha and Jonathan. I sobered up and stepped next to Chloe saying, “I came, I saw,” she finished it off for me, “you’ll conquer, Alexander.”

We entered the cool atmosphere of the place and music played in the background as everyone was silent at my presence. I fought down a blush and followed Chloe to a table in the corner hidden from sight yet we could view everyone else. “That wasn’t nerve racking at all,” I groan rolling up my sleeves since I feel warm from everyone’s stares. A waitress came to take our orders and I also wanted a cookie and muffin since Chloe didn’t let me eat at home. What a stray thought…the Kent farm was now my home and not the desolate castle Chloe showed me days ago. I shivered at the image of Luthor Castle pierced my mind and it was most definitely haunted no matter what anyone said.

“Here’s your order,” a petite brunette with shoulder length hair smiled at us next to her was a black young man who smiled pearly white teeth at us. “Lana, Pete this is Alexander,” Chloe said and I smiled at the new people in my life…at least I hoped they would want to be my friends. Lana hugged me whom made me chuckle and both she and Pete gave me an odd look. “Nice to meet you both. Sit and we talk about something,” I mumbled shy and suddenly my whispers came back but they sat as I stuffed a muffin down my throat. “So Alexander, you don’t remember anything about us,” Pete asked a worried expression on his face. I smiled softly at him blushing saying, “Um…no actually up until the hospital I don’t remember anything else.”

Lana frowned but said, “I’m Lana Lang, junior at Smallville High and you and I have been in business for three years since I opened and remodeled the Talon.” I nodded remembering that Martha had said something about that to me and I wondered why I would take a chance on her with the business, she didn’t seem to have enough experience or planning. “Am Pete Ross, junior at Smallville High as well but we aren’t technically friends but we do talk and all that other stuff,” he said nervously glancing at Chloe and Lana for help.

“Oh, I get it! Clark is our common ground,” I whisper looking at my fingernails before smiling gently at him saying, “I guess my life does revolve around him so to speak.” Everyone laughed gently and from there on we talked normally and Pete even taught me to play paper football none of which made the other customers happy. “Guess I’m not made for the NFL,” I chuckled as another paper football landed in someone’s coffee cup making the person toss me a nasty look. The clock on the wall read six o’clock and I nudged Chloe saying, “You should take me home. Dinner is in an hour and Martha made me promise to be home by then.” Pete and Lana looked a tad disappointed at our departure but we promised to meet up again on Monday. 

I said good night to Chloe and watched her drive away turning to face the house and something in the barn caught my eye. It appeared to be a human shaped shadow when I blinked it disappeared. I glanced at the house and saw Martha in the window as she made out with Jonathan, so I made a mad dash to the barn up to the loft. It smelled of hay and sunlight as the sun played a pink hue on the red boards. I frowned it was empty but on the table was a book that hadn’t been there before that I picked up. It was a photo album and sitting on the orange couch was a box. I sat down on the couch opening the box which was made of lead and it held a green rock, it glowed as I pulled it out and I dropped it back in something in my mind saying that it was bad. I put the box on the table instead focusing on the album. 

Opening the first page they were baby photos of a boy and girl on different sides small writing on the pages with ages and sizes. With each page the babies developed into Jonathan and Martha till they were about in their twenties and came out in the same photos. “They should always smile like that,” I whispered into the night air tracing smiling faces with my index finger. I sighed and continued my exploration of the album and found that soon the pages showed a boy about four with raven black hair, my breath caught. “Clark,” I smiled watching as he grew and was often in a picture with Pete, Martha, or Jonathan till he seemed to be in middle school and Chloe soon joined the frozen pictures. I smiled as they celebrated birthdays, school plays, awards, and other events. Then I joined the pictures as well but only with Clark at first before the others appeared including Lana. I seemed out of place beside the others but with Clark, I fit perfectly as if he was just a safe place to be.

“So this is where you went,” Martha’s voice shocked me that I dropped the album. I picked it up as she apologized for scaring me but my eyes landed on the table, the lead box was gone. I placed my hand were it was and frowned. “Alexander, are you okay?” Martha asked placing a hand on my arm and I turned to smile at her saying, “Yes am fine. I was just looking at this photo album. But I’m starving so let’s go eat.” Martha smiled at me then she stood and walked us down toward the house in the starry night. “So what are you doing with your day off tomorrow?” she asked since I didn’t go to church with her or Jonathan. “I think I’ll head down to Crater Lake. The weatherman says it’s going to be hot. I’ll probably take Nancy to ride over…she seems like she could use a run,” I said as we sat down and Jonathan heard the gust of the conversation. 

“Don’t stay out to late through,” he gave his fatherly advice and Martha added,” I’ll pack you a lunch just in case you stay there long. It does feel like we’re having the hottest summer around.” We sat and ate talking little about our day and tomorrow or the work we have ahead. I dragged myself to bed landing on the covers, footing off my shoes and pulling off my shirt letting it crumple on the floor before falling asleep in my slacks. 

There was a buzzing noise following me as I settled Nancy for the long ride to Crater Lake. “Nance I think that you have a fly admirer,” I said as a big fly landed on her behind and she flicked her tail sending it flying again. “So if you want I can leave you here and you can make goo-goo eyes at each other,” I said before she nudged me looking in my eye challenging me to do that. “Okay, I understand and respect your need for a run,” I say laughing as I pat down her neck before rising into the saddle. 

We rode out as I directed her to the back fields and she ran full blast toward the lake enjoying the feel of stretching. “Don’t hurt yourself Nance,” I say and it spurs her faster that I close my eyes feeling like we’re flying across the grass. I open my eyes as she slows to a trot and stops us at the water’s edge. “We’ll ride again Nance but today I just want to lazy away the day,” I said removing the saddles and bags that hold lunch placing them on a large low branch so nothing deems to eat or settle upon them. “Stay close,” I tell her as she nods her head and trots to a green patch. I roll my eyes but glance around seeing no one around I began to shred my cloths.

My purple shirt slides off with ease, pulling off my jeans and toeing off my tennis shoes, I stood in my underwear as I look around and glanced at the sky. It was still early so I had about three hours before anyone would come to the lake after church. Nancy neighed and I looked at her saying, “Technically you’re naked as well,” pulling off the last bit of my clothes and hang them beside the saddle before running off the dock to dove into the cold water. 

I surfaced laughing back stroking my way across the lake and letting the sun taint my skin. “You know Nance it’s a nice Sunday yet something is missing,” I say to the horse that is near the water’s edge drinking from the lake. I swim aimlessly for a while before ducking under the surface to cool off skin that burned easily. I resurface to find Clark standing on the docks all dressed in black. My breathing becomes erratic as my eyes take him in. His raven black hair is still short, his eyes look greener then blue in the sunlight yet they carry sadness, he smile is more of a smirk, and he is tanned still even after all the city life. His shirt is see through so I can see the tanned skin and harden muscles making me feel out in the open for my nakedness, he had black jeans, with high black boots. The picture does not do him justice even with his sadness. 

“Lex,” he says in a tone that is gruff like he hasn’t spoken to anyone for a while. “Alexander,” I correct automatically saying, “Its Alexander now Clark.” He grins slow and easy replying, “Its Kal now.” I gulp back some saliva nodding; we are both different and can’t be named the same anymore. I swam to the dock and climb up not really heeding my nakedness to stand before him and say simply, “I missed you.” Before I have time to think, he is kissing me and I cling to him feeling needy and at home at the same time. We pull away and I hear a small whimper in the back of my throat from lose of contact. I shiver as his hand slide up my bare back and down my spine to rest on my hip. He lays his head on my shoulder and I can hear the sob in his voice as he says,” I miss you too.” 

He is crying in my shoulder and the tears follow the path of water as it drops down my body to have the dock absorb them. I hug him and began to cry as well but I think my tears were of joy and of holding him in my arms finally seeing the face and knowing I’m not crazy. He calms after a moment to kiss me again and he savors my mouth like he is hungry and I’m food. I let my fingers trail up into his hair pulling him closer before pulling away to breath against him, “I’ve missed you,” kissing his cheeks, eyes, and lips again. He groans against me and that excites me and I need to be touched more with a whimper he complies. His hands travel down my body and touch me that I gasped. 

It was fast and slow, right and wrong, nothing and everything—it was perfect. I lay against his chest kissing his bare knuckles gently. He looks tired and I soothed back his hair lulling him to sleep. His eyes slide close as we lay under the shade provided by trees. He forced his eyes open again and I hummed deep in my throat stretching every inch of my skin against his; a promise that I would not leave without him waking. He kissed me sighing before falling into sleep’s embrace. I watched and felt him sleep lightly running my fingers across his skin memorizing the peaceful atmosphere about him. A haze clouds my mind and I fall asleep as well and I feel at home, safe in his arms.

A beeping awakes me and I roll over on smooth warm skin pushing closer. “You need to wake up,” a soothing voice whispered into my ear. I open my eyes to find Kal smiling at me and I smile as well. The beeping comes from my bag signaling it was three in the afternoon. “I have to go,” I whisper kissing him softly. His eyes which sparkled before now look sad at my news. I know the answer already but I ask anyway hoping am wrong,” Will you come with me?” He smiles and this time the spark returns a little. I kiss him again before he replies,” I’m not ready,” and I smile gently saying, “I know but I had to ask. Will you visit me?” Kal laughs and my feelings are ones of hurt till he says, “Yes, I’ll visit you.” 

I smile pulling him flesh against me and bask in his warmth. “Be safe in the city. I’d don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my home,” I said blushing red. Kal smiles rolling me onto my back and he replies honestly,” You’re my home too.” We kissed slowly, gently, and lovingly before he pulled us away to make us stand and dress. He delays the process of saddling Nancy as he has his arms wrapped around me. He kisses every piece of my skin displayed and I can’t help but lean into it kissing him where I can. 

It takes a couple of tries before I’m able to settle on Nancy who dances from Kal and me. I kiss him one last time before spurring Nancy into a race home afraid that if I turn to look at him, I will stay at Crater Lake. Nancy doesn’t seem too bothered by the run in fact she edges faster toward home. I hold in my tears since the feeling of lose tries to eat at me but I blink remembering his promise to come visit and smile.

“Whoa, Whoa. That’s a girl Nancy,” I say reigning her in as I see her prance in a circle to cool down. My stomach growls and I remember that I haven’t eaten all day. My skin heats up as I think of why I wasn’t able to eat and I laugh feeling happiness bubble up into my body. “Well you’re certainly happy,” Martha says as she and Jonathan come out to meet me. “Yes, well when I tell you of my day,” I shout dismounting.


	2. Kal's POV

Kal’s POV

Night was surrounding the city and I shivered in excitement…my body and mind were telling me that something exciting was on the verge of happening. I didn’t think I could wait long in my state. 

I haven’t slept in four weeks, two days, 23 hours, 36 minutes, and 40 seconds since I’ve left home. Not that am counting, of course I wouldn’t, but a small piece in me that is still Clark is. I gaze over the city that is now home. 

‘What a joke? Metropolis will never be home Kal don’t bother saying it is,’ I tell myself shifting in my position. Leaning against the glass panel softy as not to crack it with my mere presence, sighing thinking, ‘You lost your home when he didn’t come back.’

I’m waiting for the sun to rise so I don’t have to feel so crappy in my skin anymore. I glance at my hands taking notice of the ring missing and ONLY missing the effect of being energized when wearing it. Pink and orange brightly fight back the black violet from the sky signaling morning feeling my body light up instantly at the hues dancing on my skin.

My body needs some sleep but I was too stubborn to give in to such temptation and dream of something that I could never have. 

I was broken after taking all the Red K my body could tolerate and ended up as Kal…not Kal-El or Clark just broken Kal.

I stared over the city my eyes landing on the LuthorCorp tower and I felt like crying before anger sizzled up my body. Lionel hadn’t even looked long enough or cares enough to get Lex back before declaring him died. 

I smiled evilly as the memory of Kal-El appearing before Helen and nearly killing her before she admitted that she was planning on killing Lex after she married him. Now, I hoped she was rotting in jail were I dumped her ass and a tape that they used against her. She wouldn’t be getting any Luthor millions even the ones that Lionel was planning on giving her.

A growl erupted from my throat as I thought of Lionel. ‘I’m going to make him beg me to live. I’m going to destroy him just like he destroyed Lex. He’s going to pay for the damage done,’ I think as I walk back into the penthouse deeper into its dark depths. I fall gracelessly on the couch hearing it groan in protest at such abuse flicking on the t.v.

The news report was being given and before I could change the channel the female reporter gasped causing the camera to zoom in on her. “I’ve just been told that Lex Luthor as been found,” she says and I’m up standing close to the t.v. clutching it in my hands to force the reporter to continue. She looked into the screen and I leveled my eyes with her hoping to see the honesty there as she said, “He was found earlier today by a group of sailors returning from a research crew in the Mediterranean Ocean. They came upon an uncharted island seeing a fire in the distance before landing on shore to find an injured Lex Luthor.”

I couldn’t breath Lex was hurt BUT he was alive. ‘He’s coming home,’ I thought watching as she flashed a picture of medics and police form on docks wondering where it was so I could speed over. “We are being informed that Lex Luthor is being helicopter to Metropolis General where his father Lionel Luthor awaits in worry,” she announced before flipping over to Lionel.

“My son is alive and will be receiving the upmost care from the finest doctors around the world,” Lionel said plastering a false smile on his face. I clench my teeth holding the urge to pouch my t.v. set after all it has given me very valuable information. 

I shut off the set and sitting on the couch once again. I had learned to use my abilities as Kal-El and I knew how to control them when I concreted. So I breathed deeply into my lungs, slide close my eyes, toning my hearing and searched for that single most important heartbeat.

‘Thump, Bump, Thump, Bump,’ Lex’s heart sang to me that I burst into tears glad to hear it. ‘Thump, Bump, Thump,’ was the lullaby that I finally fell asleep to and my body was grateful. 

I awoke four hours later as the heartbeat rang out loud in my ears causing me to sit up in shock and pain. I lessened the effect and decided that he was closer to the city zooming from the room in a breeze. 

Landing on the roof of Metropolis General, the helicopter coming into view, I shifted behind a large hunk of metal that seemed to be a conditioner of some sort. People moved quickly but my hawk eyes caught every movement and watered at the sight of a broken Lex. I thanked whatever god that he was safe as my eyes caught sight of his chest falling and rising. 

He moaned deep in his body and I followed or lead the way into the hospital using super speed watching from darken corners. ‘He’s back! He came back home,’ I thought smiling like I had just won the lottery. My expression hardens when Lionel stepped into view, ‘I have to get him out of the way. Lex could be hurt in his weakened state. Time to put my plan into action.’

I spend the day and night at the hospital waiting for a spare moment when no one is in Lex’s room before sneaking in to look over the doctor’s work….which was stupid, I didn’t know anything about medicine. 

He slept deeply from all the sedatives that were given but as I manage to step closer his fingers twitch and his eyelids flutter. I hold my breath as his grey-blue eyes open to stare at me for a second. He blinks and I debate wither to flee or stay but soon his beautiful eyes are on me again and he smiles. 

A genuine smile…a smile I feared never to be at the receiving end again! “Hey,” I whisper softly catching his twitching hand to sooth the muscles that are spasming. His mouth opens to responded but I hush him with a rough passionate kiss finding the taste I’d always imagine he’d have.

A moan enters my ears and I smiled against his responding lips. I could go a long long long time without breath but he is human and weak so I force myself to remove my lips from his. His eyes open and a smile graces his lips, his grasp on my hand tightens. I let my fingers trail lightly on his scalp avoiding the sunburned wounds which appeared to be healing already.

He sighs at my touch his hands sliding close and I lean in closer whispering, “I’m so glad your home.” His eyes open again and he breaths the word home as if his throat is hoarse and hurts beyond measure. I nodded but he shakes his head slightly squeezing my hand and saying home again.

I smile, my best heart warming smile at him understanding his meaning before capturing his lips again. How could I have wasted all that time? How did I not start kissing him long before? Why didn’t I tell him I loved him in our secluded fort? It had become ours when he began to visit at odd times…the fort was special that I would never give the title of ‘ours’ to anyone else even Pete or Chloe.

I release from the kiss as I hear his heartbeat triple and his breathing gets harder. He stares at me with a weak grin but I can see he is tired. “Sleep, I’ll be watching,” I whisper my thumb caressing his hand as my fingers trail lightly on his face. He smiles again before his eyes close and he falls into sleep.

I leave not long after as doctors and nurses start their rounds again with the early morning. When I get back to the apartment I slowly began to toss my clothes everywhere falling into bed naked to sleep till my body feels nurtured once again. 

\-------------------------------------  
I awake two days later, hungry and excited. I shower and dress in comfortable clothing before I ravage everything edible that I had left in my apartment leaving nothing for bugs or mice. I will have to shop later when I return from the hospital.

Lex is waiting…I laugh joyfully scaring the crowds as I slow walk toward the hospital enjoying the day and sunlight.

I speed past the nurses, doctors, visitors and fable security measures to get to the ICU undetected. I stop as a crowd of doctors surround the hallway in a frenzy speaking about Lex. I freeze besides a cart watching and amplify my hearing.

“He remembers nothing,” a bald short doctor says to another two with him. “He can’t not remember! There was no damage done to his head,” a tall blond says his eyes gazing into x-rays of the brain in his hand. The last one sighs saying, “He could have had a mental breakdown after all that time on island. It could be a defensive mechanism to insure his survival. His brain stripped away complications and went into a basic instinct.”

They all nod and continue to talk leaving the hallway. My knees buck under me as I lean against the wall to keep up right. He didn’t remember anything about everything…if I walked into his room with a smile on my face, he would probably fear me.

I gasp back a sob attracting attention from a nurse who grabs her cart and moves quickly away. I stride up to his door leaning my forehead against the door deciding wither I would enter or not.

My body makes the decision for me pushing open the door to find Lex sleeping soundly. I watch the peace that displays upon his features. Closing the door to quickly slide into his bed…I didn’t care if I get caught…I needed him against me…I need to know he was alive.

He groans in sleep before curling up against my body clenching at my clothes for a better hold. I smile…he knew me…thank god. 

I hold him sighing when he buries his face deeper into my neck. “I’ve missed you so much. I love you. I’ll protect you from all the evils that want to take us apart. I’ll make everything alright so we have nothing to fear,” I whisper into his ear, a small moan is my reward.

I stay two hours before the doctors and nurses filter into the hallways to do their rounds on the patients. I slip from the bed and have to pry my clothes from Lex’s grip kissing his cheek whispering that I would return leaving the room.

Speeding from the hospital, I walk down the sidewalks to absorb what was left of the day entering a market store to stock up on food. 

\--------------------------  
It takes me days to find everything that connects Lionel to multiple murders, illegal sales, black market selling or buying, and anything else he hide from the government. My plan was forming soon I would be able to turn in everything to a trusted D.A. Madison Cutler, the fiercest lawyer that Metropolis has. She had taken down many crime lords on her own.

I walked up the building slipping in easily striding up to a secretary who smiled at me asking, “How may I help you?” I give her a devilish smile replying in kind, “Yes, I would like to see Ms. Cutler.”

Mary, the secretary, nodded checking her date book saying, “Your name, please.” I swallow back the word Kal replying with, “Clark Kent.” She scanned the book glancing up with a frown and stern expression saying, “You don’t have an appointment and people who don’t have an appointment can’t be seen with her busy schedule.”

I frown, days spent away from Lex to have been told that I wouldn’t be seen. Lex was to leave the hospital today and I would not miss it! “Tell her that when she wants to take down Lionel Luthor to give this number a call,” I say writing down my name and cell number handing it to Mary walking away then turned to say, “Oh, and make sure she understands it’s a one time offer. Am sure Martin Solomon would like to take the case but I’d prefer the best.”

I speed away from her needing to see Lex before he would be confined to whatever Lionel has prepared for him. I arrive to the correct floor just to have Lex run past me in blind fear. Fear bubbles up into my chest along with anger…who would dare scare Lex?! 

Short after he passes three men and Lionel trail after him shouting for him to stop and return. “Run,” I whisper speeding forward to block their path as he gains speed. He crashes into someone and I hold my breath watching from a hidden corner as Lionel gains on him. Lex surprises me as he holds onto the woman instead of running towards freedom.

“Martha,” Lionel says and I watch as my eyes narrow taking in my mother. I wait holding my breath as I watch the exchange that happens between the two groups. I sighed in relief as my mother takes Lex to seat and wait for dad. He is safe at least for now…from Lionel’s claws.

I zoom out of there staying the parking lot enjoying the sun and cool breezes that dance in the city. It doesn’t take long before Lex appears with my parents. He smiles into the sun and I can’t help but whirl around him causing him to laugh placing chaste kisses upon his face before I speed away to watch from another location. Lex is happy and my parents glance around knowing me even in the breeze.

Lex is safe and I can breathe easier for a while till Madison Cutler and I had a game plan to take Lionel done. I would sleep easier knowing he was at the farm but even then I had to take precautions…Lionel was a shark and could easily get to Lex in Smallville.

\------------------------------  
Later that night…  
I’m making dinner watching the news, the only thing that interests me anymore when my cell rings. I grab it stirring a kind of pasta not letting it burn. “Hello,” I say picking up a pasta string to toss at a wall watching it stick. 

“Yes, is this Clark Kent?” a female voice asks as I add a cheese of sorts with tiny shrimp. “Yeah who’s calling,” I ask even though I have an idea that it might be Ms. Cutler which she confirms, “Madison Cutler. I hear Mr. Kent that you have a case for me against Lionel Luthor.” 

I chuckled into the phone stirring my meal gently replying, “I don’t just have a case for you Ms. Cutler, I have a solid throw away the key case on Lionel and I want you to make sure that the said ‘key’ is never found after the door is locked.”

She pauses a moment answering, “I need to check the information you have and then I say wither or not you have a case.” I smile the woman had guts replying, “Trust Ms. Cutler it’s a set in stone case. The thing I need from you is to check this quickly as possible before he gets wind that there is a war coming his way.”

“May I ask Mr. Kent, why is it that you want this done quickly,” she breathed. “Lionel has something in his possession which does not belong to him. The item requires many things that which I possess for its care. Ms. Cutler with the item in my hands the world will change for good,” I tell her sliding my eyes close to image Lex with me and finally happy. We would have to make new memories to replace the old…and he would know my secret once out of Lionel’s clutches, so my parents wouldn’t fear being exposed. 

“Then what time would like to meet Mr. Kent?” she asked after waiting out my silence. “Tomorrow I’ll walk in with my files…Ms. Cutler I suggest you make space in your office and I hope you understand you will be allowed to make copies of everything but the originals will stay with me,” I say smelling and tasting my food which was delicious. “Till tomorrow Mr. Kent,” was her goodbye.

Piling my meal upon a plate then grabbing a glass to drink wine. I shoved the food into my mouth enjoying the tastes sipping lightly at the wine when suddenly a laugh leaves my body. I now eat with the finery that Lex was used to while he ate my mother’s pot roast. What a silly trick the universe was playing on me. 

\--------------------------  
Madison was sweating as the time passed but it didn't cause her to lose her ecstatic feeling about the case, she had crews of people fact checking and the case was solid as a brick. She worked along side Clark Kent for days and was satisfied when asked direct questions he answered honestly enough.

“Well Mr. Kent you should take the rest of the day to celebrate. Tomorrow we can have Mr. Lionel Luthor arrested behind bars till the trail then he’ll stay there for life,” Madison said smiling before sealing up any documents. They had managed not to cause suspicion for Lionel to panic and flee. “I’d like to be there when you arrest him,” Clark said stretching in his dark clothes thinking on racing over to Smallville to spy in on Lex. 

“I’ll even let you scare him,” Madison said, “that way if he does something stupid like run we can add it to the case. The police can follow you in after five minutes. Think that’s enough to get what you want off your chest with the guy?” Clark smiled nodding before bidding her a good-bye.  
\-----------------------------  
I rushed to Smallville with it being a Sunday; I knew that my parents would be at church or in town for most of the day. Lex hadn’t gone to town much since he wasn’t use to the people anymore. Dashing into the house to find it empty, I frowned before x-raying the surroundings incase I missed anything to find that Nancy was missing from her stall. That meant that Lex had gone for a ride but where?

I racked my brain and came up with two answers. The lake or back fields? I’ll try the lake first it was a smaller area to search for him. Zooming over to startle Nancy as she shied away but she didn’t even register in my brain as I saw Lex skinny dippy in Crater Lake. My mouth went dry.

I stepped up to the dock watching as he submerged into the water, his skin a bright skin from the sun. He popped up sprouting water before his gaze landed on me. He seems to study my appearance and I allow his eyes to trail down my body feeling excited at such need for detail. “Lex,“ I whisper it came out grated. He responds with confidence, “Alexander. It’s Alexander now Clark.”

I grin at the correction before adding my own, “It’s Kal now.” He seems to understand from the spark in his eyes. I wonder if he ever knew I could read him so easily. He swims over and climbs up onto the dock before my mind blanks taking in his beautiful pale skin which hasn’t tanned well. He looks deeply into my eyes and I can see he wants to say something important and so he does, “I missed you.”

God, how I love this man! I kiss him as I had been dying to do since he left the hospital. This is where I wanted him in my arms forever. He holds onto me pulling us closer and I relish in his naked skin being so close to touch so I do. He whimpers when I pull away to let him breath as I trace a small pattern down his body.

I can’t keep my emotions in check and so I bury my face in his shoulder and cry too happy just to have him in my arms but I return the testament, “I miss you too.” We hold each for a while and I can feel and hear him crying as well and I can’t help but smile. Then I kiss the life out of him because I’ve missed him so much and I can’t wait to fill my heart with him. He pulls us closer but tugging at my hair. 

Then he pulls away to breathe and whisper, “I’ve missed you,” kissing my cheeks, eyes, and lips again. With the simple gesture I groan in need of more hearing his accompanying whimper and I can’t stop touching him…I need him.  
It was fast and slow, right and wrong, nothing and everything—it was perfect. He lays up top my chest and I atone all my senses to him feeling his touches and kisses on me where they belong. I’m tried and he knows but I’m scared to sleep to find that this was nothing for a sweet dream or fantasy.

He reassures me by stretching every piece of skin against mine singing me to sleep and I can’t resist kissing him before sleeping on the soft grass under a shaded tree on a hot day…yep it was perfect.

When I awoke my body having it’s full of rest since I had begun again to care for my body and mind. I stare at Alexander as he sleeps on my forearm as his pillow. I stare at his beauty before my fingers trail along his skin. I smile heading him moan gently as I stare at the sky and clouds passing. Suddenly a thought passes though my mind, he was my first and I blush at the thought before I think I’m his first as well at least to Alexander and that was enough for me.

He wakes when a beeping watch wails its alarm and rolls over on top of me which I have to smile to and pull him closer. “You need to wake up,” I whisper smiling as he opens his eyes and smiles at me. He’s smile falters as he says, “I have to go,” and I want to keep him but he can’t stay, at least not yet. “Will you come with me?” he asks me and I smile because he understands, he kisses me and I reply with “I’m not ready,” it had some truth to it.

He smiles gently saying, “I know but I had to ask. Will you visit me?” I had to laugh… I couldn’t just have one piece of him and forget so I answer, “Yes, I’ll visit you.” He beams at me pulling me flesh against him whispering, “Be safe in the city. I’d don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my home.” I smile and accept that we are made for each other even if he has yet to remember everything.

Rolling us over so I can look deeply into his eyes and responded honestly, “You’re my home too.” We kiss slowly, gently, and lovingly before I pull us apart and make us dress…I was afraid I would keep him when there was still work to do. So instead I settled for kissing him where ever his skin appears slowing his progress of leaving but he does. He kisses me with one last time then rides off towards home top speed.

I smile racing back to Metropolis… ‘Soon,’ I think, ‘Alexander, we’ll be together and no one will stand in our way.’  
\-------------------------------  
Lionel sat in his office chair fear fueling his body greatly that he could not remove the feeling from him. Kal or rather a tainted Clark Kent sat lazing in his chair an expression of stone on his face.

“Lionel, you really didn’t think that I would let you scurry away from murdering your son so easily,” I said with a revengeful smile gracing my face. “Clark, be reasonable. You can do nothing to me,” Lionel smiled smug with power, he would soon lose. I smiled saying, “Of course you think that but let me tell you something Lionel. You will no longer have a son to play with anymore. You are the last know Luthor to walk the world. Lex is mine, truth be told he was never yours to begin with.”

I watch as his face crumples with anger shouting, “You think that I’ll let you keep my son, my blood not even his mother could do that.” I laugh at him because as Kal, I see him as he truly is a weak old man with no power over me. “Lillian, god keep her soul, was far stronger then you think, Lionel. Did you really think that she was weak? She was powerful in her shape and form. I’ll take over the rest of the caring Lex needs. You have no power over us anymore,” I say getting up and leaving the room in a powerful stride passing police officers whom enter the room.

Later that day, I sit in the apartment watching as all the news stations have covered the story on Lionel’s arrest. I laugh loudly and fully before picking up my cell phone and dialing a familiar number. “Hello,” my mom’s voice singing and I smile. “Hi, mom,“ I say holding my breath before she burst into tears. “Oh, Clark! We’ve missed you so much. Please, come home. Alexander says he saw you yesterday. Clark everything that happened before you left wasn’t your fault just come home, “ she speaks into the phone and I find that I’m crying too. 

Before I can get a word in edge wise dad is on the phone, “Clark, son. Please, come home. We miss you. We’ll talk everything over…We miss you son.” I force words to come out saying, “Dad, I’m coming home soon but right now. I need you to turn on the t.v. and tell Alexander I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I pause hearing as the television comes on and the news is reporting another update on Lionel’s case.

“Dad, I did that. I needed Lionel out of the way so I could tell Lex everything. I love him, dad and he needs to know,” I say feeling the flood of tears falling from my eyes. Will he understand?

“Clark, he is in good hands, son. I’m glad your acting as a man and doing things to insure your future,” my father’s voice is filled with pride and I chuckle saying, “It’s the reason I have to stay out here a few days but once its done. I’ll come home. Dad can I speak to Alexander?”

There is a moment were I can hear movement then Alexander is on the phone. “Kal, are you okay? Did he do something to you,” he asks rapidly worried for me rather then his father and I’m glad.

“No, but I had to do it Alexander because otherwise he would have taken us apart and I don’t think,” I say clutching the cell phone that it squeaks from the pressure trying to find courage to continue. “I understand,” he says, “I don’t think I’d survive it either.” I smile continuing on, “Alexander, I know we’re both broken but the one and only thing that has always kept me together is you. I needed to make sure we would be safe.” I wait afraid that I’ve said too much but then he says something that hits me straight to the heart, “We’re Alexander and Kal. I think if we’re together then we can be a better Lex and Clark. No secrets.” 

I nodded saying, “No secrets but I have to finish this. I’ll visit when I’m not too busy and I’ll tell you the beginning of my story when we meet that way when we’re apart you can adjust to the ideas. Alexander please trust me and my family…we’ll get through this.”

He sighs and I can hear a smile when he says, “I trust you, Kal.”


	3. Lex & Clark

Clark is chasing Lex across the gardens of the mansion at a human speed but he still catches Lex before they tumble to the ground.

“What were you saying about my human abilities, Lex?” Clark smiles before he kisses Lex so passionately, he feels dizzy.

“Nothing Mr. Kent because I stand corrected, “Lex purrs kissing Clark again. Clark grins into the kiss pulling Lex closer on the soft grass. 

Clark pulls away replying, “Well Mr. Kent, I’m glad to hear it. Now, I do believe there was a bet set upon these dealings,” a very Kal-ish smile takes over Clark’s lips. Lex grins at his husband becoming shy as Alexander before thrusting up into Clark’s firm body saying, “Yes, there was. You’ll collect of course at this moment.”

Clark smiles picking up Lex with ease in his arms speeding into the mansion to their bedroom in a blink of the eye.

“That never gets old,” Lex whispered tugging at Clark’s clothes and his own.

It has been three years since that faithful summer and there is no danger in sight for them. Lionel was put behind bars for life and then somehow managed to get moved to a psychotic hospital for babbling on about someone named Kal being an alien from outer space. Lex never visits but does send a card for any and every occasion.

Alexander became Lex again after a blow to the head from a hostage situation at the bank. Kal explained everything that Lex didn’t seem to remember and didn’t keep any secrets from even through he was scared Lex would never love him again. Lex had needed time to adjust again but soon found he need Clark or rather Kal in his life.

Kal soon vanished into Clark as he worked through his issues and became an almost complete person. He was learning about his heritage which turned out that his father was his biological father’s assistant of some sort. The two families combined and became better for it.

Lex and Clark went through many couple problems but neither gave up because Kal and Alexander showed them what they were too scared to see…that they were made for one another. So after fighting and making up and adjusting, they lived a rather odd happy life.

Lex lay up top of Clark staring into his green-blue eyes kissing very swollen lips whispering, “I love you,” blushing at the look of adoration that Clark gave him. Clark smiled pulling Lex as close as a space would allow two bodies to occupy saying, “I love you too.”

They found that as uncomplete as Lex and Clark could be they were far more perfect as a whole.

The End.


End file.
